A chave do esquecimento
by bebela2d2
Summary: Dessa vez eu olhei novamente para aqueles olhos castanhos e soube que continuavam sendo os mesmos. A mesma alma, a mesma quase-pureza que tentava tomar conta de mim. Mas quando realmente consegui entender que ele fosse a melhor saída, eu já não podia o ter. Maldita missão, maldito orgulho. E a ironia seria mandar pro inferno meu pai e meu orgulho.


- O que você faz aqui?

Congelei. A voz dele, que eu havia escutavo poucas vezes - quais eu tentava puxar assunto - me eletreficou.

- Descansando.

Era verdade. Meus pés estavam sem apoio, pois eu estava sentada na escosta de um riacho. Molhei meus dedos na água.

Ouvi ele se mexer atrás de mim, acho que estava indo embora. Vi pelo canto do olho suas pernas ao meu lado.

- Parece que não paramos de nos encontrar mais - eu podia sentir o sorriso na voz dele enquanto se sentava ao meu lado, de pernas cruzadas.

- Você me segue.

Dei uma risada e inclinei meu corpo para trás, deitando, com os pés ainda na água.

- Ou quem faz isso é você.

- Como se eu precisasse.

- Ah, então tem alguém querendo...

- Não falei isso.

Ele ficou quieto e eu estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo o sol em meu corpo.

- Gosto do seu cabelo.

Não respondi. Eu também gosto dele, azul, algo meio diferente.

- Ei.

- Fala.

- Você não quer conversar?

- Eu até poderia.

Ficamos ainda em silêncio, por uns longos minutos.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

Ele pensou. Suspirou antes de falar.

- Não sabia. Fui dar uma volta e senti que alguém estava aqui.

- Ah.

- Festus gosta de você.

Como um dragão de ferro pode gostar de mim?

- Sério?

- Se não ele teria levantado e certificado de que passaria longe de onde eu estivesse.

- Mas ele não parece ser mal humorado assim.

- Normalmente não é.

Dei um sorriso. Era gostoso conversar assim com o Leo, mesmo não sendo tão amiga dele. Eu gostava do jeito dele, e acho que ele gostava um pouco do meu também.

Ouvi pedras se mexerem ao meu lado.

- Cadáver, vou indo.

Abri os olhos e encarei-o. Qual a finalidade me chamar de cadáver se não estou morta?

- Muito engraçado.

- Desculpe.

- Já fez mesmo.

Ele se virou, voltando para de onde veio. Antes de sumir de vista, gritei:

- Valdez!

- Oi.

- Vai participar do pega bandeira hoje?

- Vou!

- Então cuidado para VOCÊ não ser o meu cadáver.

Não ouvi nem vi mais ele.

Depois de entrar no chalé, trocar de roupas e separar armadura, fui pegar meu arco e ouvi baterem na porta.

- Entra.

O ranger da porta parecia um elemento de tortura executando alguém. Eu gostava, impunha medo.

- Noah.

Me virei. Quíron estava parado à minha porta. Fiz um sinal para que ele entrasse mais, mesmo com aquele tamanho todo.

- Temos uns problemas com a caça-bandeira no chalé de Hefesto. Parece que duas meninas passam mal, e me pediram para ver se você não pode substituir, entrar pro time.

Eu ainda não tinha um time, e já estava anoitecendo.

- Diga a eles de que preciso de mais flechas.

Ele sorriu e saiu. Sentei na cama, a única dali, e suspirei. Meu pai bem que poderia ter mais filhos para termos o time de Hades nos jogos, mas não, eu sempre ficava com algum outro chalé maior, como se fosse sem importância.

Abri meu baú para pegar algumas flechas e achei um pacote de Cheetos laranja, o qual eu tinha ganho de alguém do chalé de Hermes. Comi como se fosse morrer, o que era uma ironia. Bateram na porta e fui abrir. Tinha um dos meninos de Hefesto ali, acho que o nome dele era Nicolas. Segurava um console de flechas, e eu sorri. Eficiência era algo que eu admirava.

- Hm, entra.

- Oi.

Deu um passo a frente, e fechei a porta. Nunca se sabe se alguém do outro time está olhando nossas armas. Bingo para meu chalé, que não tinha janelas.

- Trouxe as flechas.

- Ah, sim. - peguei o console e abri. Haviam apenas quatro ali, então o fitei durante um minuto que se pareceu eterno. - Como quer que eu...

- Eu sei. São poucas, mas são mágicas. O console e as flechas nunca se separaram, o que quer que aconteça. Sendo assim, toda vez que lançar uma, elas...

- Sempre voltarão de volta ao console. Genial!

- Sim. Além disso, você vai ficar como defesa de frente. Precisamos de um arqueiro para ir além com o grupo do time que pegará a bandeira.

- Tudo bem, eu vejo vocês na janta.

Saiu e eu fiquei postada na soleira da porta, olhando para o campo. Quando olhei para o horizonte, enxergando a floresta, vi Festus e uma camiseta laranja ao seu lado. Valdez. Tive a impressão de que ele me observava, porém não tive certeza.

Voltei, coloquei as coisas em cima da cama, prendi o cabelo e saí do chalé, subindo para a janta.

Fiz minha oferenda aos deuses, jogando quase metade da minha comida lá, pois não estava com tanta fome assim. Pedi para que alguém me ajudasse caso necessário. Sentei-me sozinha em minha mesa, sem tanta vontade de comer o que ainda tinha no prato. Encorajei-me a olhar para a mesa de Hefesto, ver com quem e quantos trabalharia hoje.

Valdez estava ali, conversando com umas irmãs. Droga, esqueci que ele é cria de Hefesto. Tentei ler em seus lábios sobre o que falavam.

Consegui entender que seriam duas equipes, como sempre, porém agora em maior escala por causa de terem mais chalés. É claro que alguns não tem nem campistas, como o de Hera, mas as equipes agora eram bem divididas. De repente, uma cria de Hefesto veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Ares, Hefesto e Deméter. íris, Atena, Hermes e Zeus. Não sei como será a disposição do resto dos grupos de cada time, porém esses são os que irão tentar pegar a bandeira do adversário.

- Então os da frente que eu irei comandar serão os de Ares, Hefesto e Deméter?

- É. Eu não sei como será a organização dos outros times.

- Tudo bem. Valeu.

Ele sorriu e ficou me olhando, como se quisesse falar algo. Continuei a comer, e então vi ele apoiar o queixo na mão, com o cotovelo na mesa.

- Leo não para de olhar pra cá - sorriu - e, sabe, ele fala de você.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Tentei fazer com que minha cabeça assimilasse isso, e parecer calma ao mesmo tempo.

- E?

Dei de ombros.

- E, que ele nunca falava de meninas. A não ser sobre algumas de Afrodite e Atena. Mas é diferente.

- Diferente de que jeito?

- Não sei. Ele pareceu mais motivado para essa noite quando falamos de você entrar para o time.

- Talvez seja pelo meu arco. Nunca errei com ele. Ou com a esperança de eu não matá-lo.

- Talvez.

Ele sorriu, e parecia me dizar "eu não acreditaria muito nisso". Acenei com a cabeça e terminei de comer. Desci ao chalé, me arrumei e fui até o de Hefesto. Todos estavam reunidos na frente.

Nicolas veio me perguntar sobre o console de flechas, eu disse que estava perfeito.

Subimos a colina, indo até o refeitório esperar Quíron falar sobre o que já sabíamos. Ouvi alguém atrás de mim. Era ele, eu sabia. Senti sua respiração em minha orelha, então falou.

- Guarda de frente comigo. A bandeira de Atena está ao norte do riacho.

Assenti com a cabeça e ele desencostou, voltando a posição normal, atrás de mim.

Quando Quíron soou a corneta, eu saí de lá olhando para meu grupo. Percebi que todos os outros já haviam descido, então gritei.

- Juntem aqui!

Todos fizeram um círculo, esperando eu começar a dar as coordenadas.

- Vocês - apontei para alguns campistas - pelo lado esquerdo. Vocês - apontei para os outros - irão ao lado direito. Eu vou na frente, e, Valdez, você ao meu lado. Passaremos pela parte de trás da parede de escalada. Contornamos o riacho, e assim fica mais fácil de acharmos a bandeira.

Eles concordaram e fomos descendo, correndo, porém tentando não fazer barulho algum. Era óbvio que alguém nos visse, mas era melhor tomar cuidado.

Eu e Valdez estávamos relativamente longe do grupo, assim nós poderíamos ver o que era melhor para o time, qual rota seguir.

Depois da parede, entramos na floresta. Ouvi alguém a frente e fiz sinal para esperarem. Olhei, e parecia ser nada. Avançamos e fomos supreendidos por um grupinho de campistas.

- Esquerda, fique!

Assim, minha esquerda batalhou. Enquanto isso, fomos em frente.

No meio da floresta, quase no riacho, um grupo de Atena nos esperava. Flechei o pé de um menino que foi para cima de uma menina de meu grupo, e alguém tentou me golpear. Peguei uma flecha e fui no corpo a corpo. Ela tentava golpear minha cintura, e, enquanto dançávamos, vi o menino que flechei caído. Não sei o que a flecha tinha, mas gostei. Meu grupo lutava bem, fiquei feliz por ficarmos com Ares.

Em outra situação, sei que eu já estaria caída no chão por lutar contra os filhos do esquentadinho. Colin chegou por trás e bateu o escudo na cabeça dela, o que a atordoou.

- Vamos, e não parem por nada!

Foi o que Valdez gritou. Saí correndo, esperando que todos estivessem atrás.

Corremos tanto que me faltava o ar. Passamos o riacho quando vi a bandeira de Atena. Era branca, estava na ponto de uma árvore alta, e seu desenho era um pinheiro.

Estávamos quase na árvore quando um grupo grande, grande mesmo, veio pra cima de nós.

Era três vezes maior do que nosso grupo, e me perguntei o que acontecia se, por acidente, alguém morresse. Bom, não queria saber.

Flechei alguns pés, o que atrasava bastante algumas pessoas. Me virei quando senti golpearem minha perna. Era um menino com uma espada que mais parecia de esgrima. Era muito comprida, e eu duvidava que conseguisse atingi-lo.

Tentou golpear a outra perna, mas fui para o lado, com a flecha e o arco na mão. Acertou meu pescoço, não foi fundo, mas doeu, demais.

Fiquei com tanta raiva que jurei acertá-lo com a flecha na mão. Eu mesma iria fincar nele.

Nós dançávamos e ele tentou meu pescoço de novo. Me abaixei e ouvi a espada zunir em cima da minha cabeça. Enfiei a ponta da flecha em sua coxa e puxei de volta. Ele urrou de dor.

- Isso foi pelo meu pescoço!

Eu sorri e ele tentou acertar de novo minha perna. Mas já estava lerdo, aproveitei e troquei de flecha na mão. Seja lá o que fosse que tivesse nela, eu queria ver ele no chão, igual o outro menino.

Uma campista veio ajudá-lo, mas Valdez a puxou por trás. Minha perna queimava, e eu sentia como se meu pescoço estivesse aberto.

O menino avançou, e eu vi que era o John. Eu estava batalhando com o John, filho de Hermes! Eu adorava ele, mas tinha que batalhar. Pelo meu grupo. Eu girei e finquei uma flecha no pescoço dele, e então vi-o caindo.

Ainda estávamos lutando contra muita gente.

Olhei para Leo. Ele já estava cansado, e ela o fazia de rato. Avancei com o arco na mão e bati em seu rosto como se fosse um taco de beisebol. Ela recuou, com as mãos no nariz. Leo se virou, e falou rápido.

- Use as flechas, você vai acabar matando alguém assim! Elas tem sonífero!

Iluminou o meu dia. Recuei e fui dando flechadas em pés, braços, ombros.

Agora, a diferença de campistas não era tão grande. Vieram dois contra mim, e Leo veio junto.

Ele encostou as costas na minha, e ficamos assim, girando enquanto ele afastava-os com sua faca enquanto eu botava todo mundo pra dormir.

Ainda estávamos nessa dança quando ele falou:

- Sobe na árvore.

- O que?!

- Pega a bandeira!

- Valdez, eu não vou deixar você!

- Noah, sobe. AGORA!

Corri e agarrei o primeiro galho. Quando consegui me equilibrar nele - o que foi difícil pois subir com um arco na mão é complicado - um daqueles meninos agarrou minha perna.

Tentei chutá-lo, em vão.

Leo correu e fez um corte em suas costas, então aproveitei minha liberdade para flechar o outro, que vinha logo atrás.

Não vi mais nada. Comecei a subir desesperadamente. Quando cheguei no topo, tentei puxar a bandeira. Não saiu, ela estava amarrada no galho. Puxei uma flecha e rasguei a bandeira. Com ela nas mãos, comecei a descer.

- Consegui!

Gritei para todos.

No meio da árvore, pisei em falso e um galho quebrou. Não consegui me segurar e caí. Apaguei.


End file.
